call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Donnerkanone
Die Donnerkanone ist eine der Wunderwaffen aus dem Überlebenskampf und dem Easter Egg aus der Kampagne in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Sie erscheint auf den Maps Kino der Toten, Ascension und Nacht der Untoten. Überblick Die Donnerkanone ist eine große, kanonenförmige Waffe, die unglaublich starke Druckwellen aus gepresster Luft verschießt. Sie hat kein Visier und muss aus der Hüfte abgefeuert werden. Sie ist dazu fähig, eine große Anzahl an Zombies gleichzeitig zu töten und schickt sie mit dem Schuss nach hinten oder oben. Die, die nicht durch die Druckwelle sterben, fliegen nach hinten und bleiben einige Sekunden liegen, bevor sie wieder aufstehen. Die Donnerkanone hat zwei Schüsse im Magazin und besitzt 12 Schüsse Restmunition. Man kann sie nur nachladen, wenn beide Schüsse abgefeuert wurden. In späteren Runden wird die Waffe extrem nützlich, um gestorbene Teamkameraden wiederzubeleben oder sich einen Weg durch attackierende Zombies zu bahnen. Auch wenn man eingekesselt wird, kann man sich darauf verlassen, die Gruppe mit einem Schuss wegzublasen. Die Donnerkanone wird meistens nur als zweite Wahl angesehen, weil sie wenig Munition besitzt und lange nachladen muss. Um sie nachzuladen, muss man das ganze Magazin verballern, außer in der Mission Zahlen, wo man sie auch nach freiem Willen nachladen kann. Dadurch ist es empfehlenswert, alle verbleibenden Schüsse im Magazin abzufeuern, bevor man maximale Munition aufhebt. Munition an einem Zombie oder einer kleinen Gruppe zu verschwenden ist nicht besonders klug. Die einzige Ausnahme ist bei Höllenhunden, denn diese sterben immer beim ersten Treffer und spawnen am Ende der Runde eh maximale Munition. Kampagne Man kann die Donnerkanone in der Mission Zahlen finden und benutzen, ähnlich wie die Strahlenkanone in Geringer Widerstand. Die Donnerkanone in der Mission hat 2 Schuss im Magazin und fasst 12 weitere Schüsse, aber anders als im Überlebenskampf ist es möglich, die Waffe nachzuladen, ohne das ganze Magazin zu leeren. Man kann weitere Munition für sie einsammeln, wenn man das Rohr heruntergerutscht ist oder im zweiten Waffenversteck nachsieht. Auf Veteran wird die Waffe zu einem Lebensretter. Im Prinzip funktioniert sie wie eine sehr mächtige Schrotflinte, die fast jeden, der in ihrem massiven Radius gefangen wird, aus dem Leben reißt. Der Spieler kann die Donnerkanone gegen eine andere Waffe tauschen und wieder aufheben. Durch einen Bug wird die Waffe jedoch manchmal unzugänglich, nachdem man sie gegen etwas anderes getauscht hat. Hier die Anleitung, wie man die Waffe in der Kampagne bekommen kann: #Nachdem die Szene mit dem Verhör aufhört, befinden sich gegenüber vom Spieler an der Wand sechs große weiße Kanister (nicht die kleinen, die auf dem Boden stehen, sondern die großen weißen). #Jetzt muss man jedem einzelnen Kanister Schaden zufügen, damit Nova-6 austritt. Das muss man aber vor den Feinden schaffen, also wirft man am besten eine Blendgranate auf sie, damit man sicher geht, dass sie einem nicht zuvorkommen. #Man rennt an der Leiter vorbei zu einem kleinen Raum, der mit dem verbunden ist, in dem der Spieler die Mission begonnen hat. #Hat man alles richtig gemacht, sieht man neben der Tür einen Kassettenrekorder, aus dem ein schwarzes Band heraushängt. #Nun hält man die Aktionstaste gedrückt und das Band wird aus dem Rekorder verschwinden, außerdem wackelt der Bildschirm leicht. #Jetzt weitermachen, bis man zu Clarke's erstem Waffenversteck hinter dem Kühlschrank nach dem Sprung über die Dächer gekommen ist. #Links sollte man hier einen weiteren Kassettenrekorder auffinden. #Dort hält man wieder die Aktionstaste gedrückt, bis das Band, das man aufgehoben hat, im Rekorder verschwindet. #Das Band versinkt im Rekorder, es gibt mehrere seltsame Geräusche und der Bildschirm wackelt wieder leicht. #Die Donnerkanone erscheint auf der Wand über dem Kassettenrekorder. Überlebenskampf Man kann die Donnerkanone an der mysteriösen Kiste für 950 Punkte bekommen. Sie erscheint auf Kino der Toten, Ascension und dem Remake einer klassischen Map aus Call of Duty: World at War, Nacht der Untoten. Die Waffe schießt mit Druckluftwellen, die alle Zombies zurückwerfen, die den ersten Einschlag überlebt haben. Es ist ratsam, die Waffe nicht zu punchen, bis einem die Munition ausgeht. Durch den Pack-a-Punch-Automaten bekommt die Waffe den Namen "Zeuskanone". Ihre Magazinkapazität wurde auf 4 erhöht und man hat 24 Schuss in Reserve, die Munition wurde also verdoppelt. Ihre Reichweite und der Radius wurden so stark verbessert, dass man sogar Zombies treffen kann, die noch gar nicht auf dem Bildschirm sind. Die Donnerkanone ist eine der effektivsten Waffen im Zombiemodus, vorallem wenn ein anderer Spieler zu Boden geht. Sie kann riesige Mengen an Untoten ohne große Umstände eliminieren, wodurch man leichter an den in Not geratenen Spieler gelangt. Mehrere Zombies werden getötet, ohne dass sie einem zu nahe kommen, der Nachteil ist jedoch die ursprünglich geringe Reichweite. Obwohl sie in Five nicht benutzbar ist, kann man die Donnerkanone auf einem Tisch im Waffenlabor sehen, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie in den USA entwickelt wurde und in den Laboren von Five entstand. Ob die Donnerkanone besser als die Wunderwaffe DG-2 ist, darüber lässt sich streiten. Zwar eliminiert sie alle Zombies in ihrem Radius, jedoch kann man sich mit der Wunderwaffe selbst verletzen, wenn man dem Einschlag zu nahe kommt. Trotzdem erwischt die Wunderwaffe Zombies, die normalerweise außerhalb des Radius der Donnerkanone stehen, sie kann sogar um die Ecke töten. Weiterhin hat die Donnerkanone weniger Munition und die Wunderwaffe kann nachgeladen werden, ohne gleich das Magazin in die Gegend zu ballern. Unter allen Umständen ist es unmöglich, einen Zombie zu verfehlen, der sich im Einschlaggebiet der Donnerkanone befindet, währenddessen es durchaus möglich ist, mit der Wunderwaffe vorbeizuschießen. Kreation Richtofen denkt, dass die Donnerkanone ursprünglich von Dr. Maxis entworfen wurde, jedoch versteckte dieser die Waffe, weil er Richtofen nicht vertraute. Eigentlich vertraute Richtofen Maxis nicht und wurde deswegen paranoid. Richtofen hat sie sogar DG-3 genannt (was bedeutet, dass sie der Nachfolger der Wunderwaffe DG-2 wäre). Eines der Radios auf Ascension zeigt jedoch die wahre Entstehungsgeschichte der Donnerkanone. Es handelte sich um ein russisches Vorhaben namens "Projekt Donner". Die Gruppe in Ascension arbeitete unter der Leitung von Gersch daran. Gersch wusste von dem Problem mit der Reichweite und versuchte stets, es zu beheben. Auch die geringe Anzahl an Schüssen im Magazin war ihm bekannt. Infos *Durch Bugs ist es möglich, die Donnerkanone auch nachzuladen, wenn sich noch Schüsse im Magazin befinden. *Die Donnerkanone ist die einzige Waffe im Zombiemodus, die mit halb-vollem Magazin nicht nachgeladen werden kann. *Ein einfacher Kill mit dieser Waffe gibt dem Spieler 50 Punkte, jeder zusätzliche Kill gibt weniger Punkte und insgesamt kann man die 300 Punkte nicht überschreiten, heißt selbst wenn man eine gigantische Meute ausschaltet, bekommt man nur die 300. *Das Geräusch, das ertönt wenn man in der Mission die Donnerkanone erhält, ist ein Übertragungsgeräusch der Codes aus der USSR Rusalka. *Auf der Seite der Waffe steht "Osterezheniye", was eigentlich russisch für Warnung sein soll, jedoch ist ein Rechtschreibfehler anwesend, richtig heißt es "Predostrezhenie" (Предострежение). *Wenn Zombies, die vom Schuss der Donnerkanone auf den Boden geworfen wurden, von Spielern angegriffen werden, stehen sie sofort wieder auf den Beinen, anstatt sich langsam zu erheben. *Wenn der Spieler einen Feind in der Kampagne mit dieser Waffe ausschaltet, stöhnt dieser manchmal wie ein Zombie. *Die Donnerkanone und die Strahlenkanone sind die einzigen Wunderwaffen, die auch in der Kampagne vorkommen. *In der Mission lässt sich mit der Donnerkanone kein freundlicher NPC ermorden. *In einem Metallspind auf Five liegt eine unbenutzbare Donnerkanone. Sie befindet sich im selben Raum wie das unbenutzbare Winterheulen und der unbenutzbare Todbringer. *Manchmal sind Zombies, die man aus großer Entfernung mit der Druckwelle erwischt, gar nicht betroffen und verhalten sich, als hätte man vorbeigeschossen. *Auf der Waffe steht "Stainless Steel" (dt. Rostfreier Stahl). *Ursprünglich sollte die Donnerkanone auch auf Five benutzbar sein, in den Spieldateien findet man Sprüche von jedem Charakter, wenn er die Waffe an der Kiste zieht. *Die Donnerkanone teilt sich in der dritten Perspektive das Nachladegeräusch mit der Armbrust. *Zombies, die von der Donnerkanone getötet werden, lassen keine Power-Ups fallen. *Die Druckluftwelle der Zeuskanone ist in der Innenseite lila. *Eine Werbeanzeige für die Waffe kann man im Ladebildschirm von Moon bestaunen. *Zwar hat die Donnerkanone ein deutlich sichtbares Visier, die Möglichkeit, es auch zu benutzen, wurde jedoch niemals ins Spiel eingebracht. *Laut einigen Spieldateien sollte die Donnerkanone auch im Überlebenskampf von Call of Duty: Black Ops II erscheinen, doch diese Pläne wurden wieder verworfen. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Wunderwaffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Waffen